kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Max Drake - Approved
Name:Max Drake Gender:male Age:15 Blood of the Pharaohs: Type of Magician:Animal Charmer, Combat, Fire Parents:Tim Drake, Barbara Drake Appearance:He has long black hair and blue eyes. He always wears white or black clothing and a headband. He is 5'4" and is very skinny. Max is very tan. Personality: He is funny and kind. He love animals and the wilderness. He is laid back. He is protective of his friends and pets. he is also very Curios. History: He grew up in Dallas for 10 years then his family moved to Iowa. He loved it he was out side all the time and had many pets. Some of the pets were Snakes, Dogs, once a Sheep (Dont ask), and Falcons. His mom died in a car accident when he was 14. His dad ,Tim, was a magcian and so was his mom, but he didn't know. His dad always was in the attic. He told Max not to go up there so Max didn't until he turned 15. He thought of his mom and how when she was alive she never kept secrets. So he went up thinking that his dad should keep secrects now. He found out that his dad was a very strange person and kept ancient Egytian things like statues, swords, and spears. Then his dad cought him. He gave Max two things. First was a address and directions. Second was money and plan tickets. He said "There you will find all of the awnsers you need curious child." Using the directions he found the First Nome. Weapons:White Staff, Wand --Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 00:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you could expand on the history a bit more. Like, maybe say what pets he had, or if his parents were magicians too, and if they weren't, maybe say where Max got his magic from (grandma, grandpa, etc.); and when you say he moved to the country, do you just mean away from the town crowds in Dallas, or to a different city? Also, maybe talk about his dad a little more too, was his dad mean, annoying, weird, secretive, etc.? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :3 21:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 01:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) What kind of Egyptian things did his dad keep in the attic? (You could say his dad kept shabti in there, or Egyptian weapons like a khopesh, and maybe books that are written in heiroglyphs) And maybe put more, what's the word, personality in it, like his dad just pushed those things in Max's hand like "Go away" or "It's time for you to go to the First Nome" etc. And was there a reason Max went up there, like he was just SO curious? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 01:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok done Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 02:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Approved, Animal Charmer. :) Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 02:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC)